The Chronicles of Twilight
by Brain1
Summary: I UPDATED! 6 MORE REVIEWS WANTED! CHAPTER 3 UP! It turns out that The World was based on another book, as well as the Epitaph. Balmung becomes trapped in The World, by a mysterious person.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own .hack//SIGN or any of that stuff. Also, I have the memory span of a goldfish so I have a tendency to forget to click the accept reviews thingy. So, if that happens just email your reviews to me, okay? Also, The Chronicles of Twilight is my own creation but I just said that the authors of The Epitaph of Twilight wrote it. 

And when the Predecessor has fallen, there shall be a hole in the universe. And from this hole shall come forth the Successor. It shall have its ancestor's strength and power, but it shall not have a mind of its own. One who wields the Sphere shall be able to control it, for it shall be the heart the Successor. When the Master of the Sphere passes on, the Sphere shall return to the Successor, and the Successor shall release its awesome wrath onto all whom cross it.

- From 'The Chronicles of                                  Twilight'

        By Emma Wielant &  

              Harald Hoerwick  

On the field 'Plenteous Smiling Hypha' two figures are standing on a hill, each are Wavemasters. One is wearing a black robe; the other is wearing a blue robe. They both have their hoods up. Each (even though we can't see their faces!) is glaring at the other.

"You think that you can stop me? HA! Don't be such a fool!" the one in a black robe spoke.

"You are going to destroy yourself if you continue on this path," the one in blue said calmly. "Destroy myself? No, my dear friend! I'm going to rule the world! All I need is the-"

"Enough! I will hear no more of this! I have given you fair warning! You have already abandoned reality! Would you abandon your last chance with life?! Would you?!"

"Reality?" He spun and spread his arms wide. "This is my reality now! And soon I will dominate it! And from this world I shall rule the other! Now be gone, Ancient! This is the last time we will speak! Now whenever we speak, we shall speak as enemies!"

Ancient sighed and said, "Then I wish you well, in your wonderful new life." Ancient gated out. "Oh, trust me," the black robed man hissed as Ancient left, "I will be _quite_ well."

Aqua Capital Mac Anu

          Balmung stood, watching the water flow from the bridge above it. "So Orca, you're finally back in The World. I'm glad that entire incident is over. But I feel as if something is going to go wrong very soon. Very soon."

He then walked to the item shop and got a couple of potions for his next trip. He would be going to 'Chosen Hopeless Nothingness'. The place where Skeith had been. Even though that thing was gone, the area had been returning to the damaged state it had been in when Skeith was there. It had again become a protected area.

Suddenly he heard a group of girls go, "Oh my God! It's Balmung!" And they started chattering like little birds.

He went to the Chaos Gate, switched servers, and went to 'Chosen Hopeless Nothingness'.

"This place," he said, "it's in worse shape than it was in before. I wonder what could be doing this…" He then jumped around to find a monster that was covered in black stuff that was the same shape as the green stuff that was on Data Bugs.

He continuously slashed at the thing, and tried to escape it. Then he stabbed, and his sword was sucked into the beast.

"What?! How could it…?" Suddenly he spotted a black robed man behind the beast. _"A hacker!"_ he thought. The black robed man held a red staff in his hand (it's like the 'Fire Rod') with a black orb on it. He raised his hand, and…BANG! The monster was destroyed. The Wavemaster walked up to Balmung calmly. The hood hid his face. 

"Foolish boy," he said. Balmung then noticed that his sword was on the ground and dove for it. He grabbed the blade, got into a defensive stance and said, "I don't know who you are, hacker, but know this: I am Balmung of the Azure Sky, Descendant-"

" '-Of Fianna'. Yes, I know. I know everything that goes on in this world. Now," he said calmly gripping his staff tighter, "I suggest you leave before I get angry."

"Or what? I'm one of the strongest players in the game. I'm willing to bet you can't kill me."

The black robed Wavemaster chuckled. "Watch me." He lifted his staff, and then there was an endless amount of pain surging through Balmung's body. And his body fell. "He'll remember nothing of this encounter when he comes to. His body is now in a coma, and his mind is trapped in The World. I will be able to use this to my advantage." He thunked his staff on the ground and Balmung was transported to another field. " 'Oblivious Rejecting Wavemaster' should do nicely." He chuckled. "Watch out Lios. You're next! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Oblivious Rejecting Wavemaster

Orca sliced right through the monster and sighed. "These monsters just aren't as tough as they used to be. Or it could just be me." And so he started to walk around the field. He'd just wiped out all the monsters in the field. Suddenly he heard the noise that happens when someone gates in to a field or out of an area. But where was it coming from? He looked all around him but couldn't find the person. So where? Unless… He looked up and…

Balmung's body landed on top of him. Orca's face was flat in the dirt. Balmung then sturred to life again. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Get off my back you dimwit!" Orca shouted. Balmung then looked down and saw Orca. "I apologize Orca. I didn't realize you were there." 

"Clearly not! Now get off!" Balmung quickly got off. Orca then stood up and brushed off some dirt. "Since when does Balmung of the Azure Sky actually come out of the sky?"

"I don't know, I just woke up here. I don't remember anything. This is very strange…" "Not anything? Not even where you were?" "Not a thing."

"Hmm, that _is _very curious." "HEY! BLAMUNG!" 

Orca chuckled and said, "Another member of your fan-club?"

Balmung looked over his shoulder. "Its just Sera." He began to walk away.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" The Twin Blade rushed up and leaned over, breathing heavily.

"Well," Orca commented, "at least she doesn't drool over you."

"She's a nice person, I suppose," Balmung said. "She's hyper most of the time, though."

"HEY! I'm standing right here!" Sera screamed. The Twin Blade wore a short red dress that had the outlines of squares in yellow on it. (She looks like Natsume except with red hair.)

"And?" Balmung inquired.

"Point being…?" Orca said.

"You don't just insult people when they're right in front of you!" 

"You don't?" Orca remarked.

"NO YOU DON'T!" "I've got better things to do than standing around chatting," Balmung said then. Orca nodded and spoke, "We need to find out what went wrong in that field. And I think I know just the person to see about it…"

Don't forget! If I forgot to click the accept reviews thingy, just email me! And please send your reviews (one way or another) to me!

I'll try to update soon, okay? 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who sent their reviews! And thank you for encouraging me to keep going! I still don't own .hack//SIGN, the games, the characters, or any of that stuff.

          Aqua Capital Mac Anu

          Ancient looked over the bridge into the clear, blue water. He had his oak staff (it looks like the Rod of Sea, or whatever its called, I have the memory span of a goldfish, so I don't remember) strapped onto his back. The rope that circled his waist held it on. The bottom half of his face was hidden behind a blue scarf. His eyes were sharp, piercing, and gray. He was thinking about what had happened yesterday.

          _"Now whenever we speak, we shall speak as enemies!"_ the black robed man had said (I'm not going to give his name until later! HAHAHAHA!). 

          _"I tried to save you," _Ancient thought. _"I tried so hard to try to move you from this path, but…"_

          "Mr. Ancient," came a quiet voice from behind him. 

His head jolted upwards. It had been a long time since he had been caught off guard. And a lot longer since people had called him 'Mr.'. These days he was known as 'Master Ancient' because he had become the most powerful Wavemaster in 'The World'. But there were still a few people who called him that, such as his close friends, his equals, the System Administration, etc. "Sir, its me, Elk," the small voice said to him.

"Good evening, Elk," Ancient said calmly. "Or is it 'Good morning' where you are?"

"Its 'Good evening' sir," he said, and smiled.

Ancient looked over his shoulder, smiled behind his scarf, and said, "You make me sound like I'm a fifty year old man." _"But I feel like one,"_ he thought. _"Things are about to get incredibly complicated. And the System Administration, knowing them, won't even lift a finger!"_

"Sir, you said you would start teaching me some of the new spells that you acquired," Elk said then.

For reaching a level of power that no other Wavemaster had even come close to touching, he had received the 'Book of Spell Casters'. Through that book he had been allowed access to different spells, and he didn't have to call out their names when he cast them.

There was suddenly a large beeping noise in Ancient's ear. Someone was asking for him. Orca? 

"What does he want, this late? Oh, well. I suppose I'll just take Elk with me."

"Sir?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I just got a request from someone to join his party. Its Orca."

"Oh," he said then. His head went down and he said, "I suppose-"

"You can come with me, if you want to," Ancient said then.

Elk's head shot back up then. "You mean it? Really?"

"Of coarse you can. Now come on. We have to switch servers…"

Cultural City Carmina Gadelica

Sera, Orca, and Balmung had been waiting at the Chaos Gate for about fifteen minutes.

"So who is this person, that you think can help me?" Balmung asked Orca then.

"You and he have never met," Orca replied calmly. "But I will tell you this: he's one of the strongest players in The World.

"Well, what's taking him so long," Sera said then. Orca chuckled. "He is a very busy person, you know. You can't just call him up, and expect him to show up in five seconds."

Suddenly there was the sound of two people who had just gated in. Both of them were Wavemasters, Sera noticed. One of them was a tall man who hid the bottom of his face behind a veil, the other was shorter, who had light-blue hair and a blue hat. Each wore dark-blue robes, but they had different types. The shorter one had on a blue jacket that covered the top of his robes (for those who haven't played the game, he looks like Tsukasa except, well, blue robed); the tall man's robes were simple. He had just plain blue robes on, with a small rope tied around his waist. His hood was up, so his hair couldn't be seen. What shocked her, were his eyes. They seemed to look right into a person's soul. Those piercing, gray eyes sent shivers through her.

"What do you want now, Orca of the Azure Sea?" the tall man asked. His voice was deep, yet calm. 

"Do you know about any problems that are happening in 'The World'?" Orca asked then.

The tall man lifted an eyebrow. "Problems? What happened, Orca?"

"About thirty minutes ago, Balmung gated onto the field that I was on, landed on top of me, and he doesn't remember a thing about where he was, before that."

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about memory loss in 'The World'," he replied.

"_He-hem!_" Sera coughed.

Orca and the tall man looked at her then. The tall man bent down to look her.

"Who is this girl, Orca? Is she the newest addition to the Balmung fan-club?" the tall man inquired calmly.

"WHAT?!" Sera said then.

"I thought you'd never met Balmung," Orca said.

"Haven't," he replied calmly. "But I've seen girls drool when they speak his name." The boy called Elk turned around then, but you could tell by the way his jaw moved from the back of his head that he was laughing.

"I DON'T DROOL!" she roared.

"Anyway, that's Sera," Orca continued. "And that one's Balmung," he said pointing at him.

"Oooh," the tall man said to Sera then. "So you follow him like a little puppy, huh?"

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

And so the chase seen occurs. After a few minutes, Sera was leaning over breathing hard. The tall man leans on a wall, calm as ever.

"Ancient, huh?" Orca said then.

"What?" Sera said then.

"That's his character's name, Ancient," Elk spoke for the first time.

          "You wanted this guy to help me?" Balmung inquired.

          "Well, he usually knows what's going on in 'The World'," Orca replied.

          "I'm going to get you now!" Sera said then.

           And thus, the chase scene resumes.

          "But sir," Elk said then, "weren't you going to teach me some of your new spells?"

          Ancient suddenly stops, and Sera rams face first into his back, and falls to the ground, her eyes have become all swirly (like in anime cartoons where the person is in a daze or something). 

          "That's right, huh? I completely forgot," he replied, seeming to be completely oblivious to Sera on the ground.

          "Okay, let's go to-"

          "Hold it," Balmung said then. "I want to see what you can do. I challenge you to a duel of magic."

          "Uh…er…Balmung," Orca said then. "You don't want to face him."

          "Why not? It'll just be a friendly match."

          "But he isn't like this when he's in combat. He's deadly serious. And his power's are…incredible."

          "That just makes me more interested," Balmung replied.

          Plenteous Smiling Hypha

          "Are you sure you want to do this, Lord Balmung? I will show you no mercy," Ancient said.

          "Then neither shall I," was all that Balmung said.

          Ancient sighed and said, "As you wish."

          "_Vak Don!" _Balmung said, and soon a giant fireball hurled downwards towards Ancient.

          Ancient didn't even look up. The fireball hit an invisible barrier that surrounded the Wavemaster and faded. Balmung stared at him, his eyes were wide.

          "Is this the most that you can do, Lord Balmung?" Ancient inquired with a smile spreading across his face beneath his blue scarf.

          "Let me show you a REAL fire spell!" he said then.

          Ancient placed his staff in front him and closed his eyes. Soon, multiple fireballs formed in front of him. They became bigger and bigger until they were the size of Balmung's fireball.

          "I will end this here," Ancient spoke. The fireballs were released and they flew into the sky.

          And then, the fireballs rained down upon the entire field.

          Monsters that weren't inside of Magic Portals were instantly defeated. The entire field was soon covered in flame. Ancient had set up a barrier on Elk, Orca, and Sera so that they wouldn't be hurt. Balmung was constantly dodging fireballs. They were coming from left and right.

          "Surrender, my lord," Ancient spoke then. "You cannot hope to win. In a contest of magic, I am the superior. Surrender now!"

          _"He's right,"_ Balmung thought. _"I can't stand still long enough to cast a spell. He's won."_

          "You were right Orca. He is powerful. Very well, Master Ancient. I surrender."

          The rain of fireballs immediately ceased.

          Elk and Sera were both staring at him with wide eyes.

          "Wow," Sera said.

          "I didn't think anyone," Elk whispered, "could create anything like that."

          Ancient smiled. "That is what you will be learning under my instruction. It will be difficult to learn these kind of spells, I promise you that."

          Cultural City Carmina Gadelica

          "This has been quite a day," Balmung said. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I hope to see you all again, soon."

          "HEY! DON'T LOG OUT YET!" Sera said then.

          "Hey, the poor guy needs to sleep! Give him a break!" Orca said then.

          Balmung walked to the Chaos Gate and just…stood there.

          "Well?" Ancient said. "I thought you said you were going to log out."

          "I tried to," Balmung whispered, "but I couldn't get out."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who reviewed my fanfic! I still don't own anything about .hack. Here's chapter 3! The black robed man's identity will finally be revealed!

          Plenteous Smiling Hypha

          Ancient is sitting, cross-legged, on top of a rock, watching Elk cast a fire spell. Behind him is a Twin Blade, kneeling, that is dressed in a blue ninja outfit, and his face is covered with the usual ninja veil. Elk doesn't even notice the Twin Blade, because he is behind the rock. (It has been about a week since Balmung figured out that he couldn't log out.)

          "So, you are certain that _he_ is the one that forbid Balmung from exiting 'The World'? You are absolutely sure, Kenjutsu?" (AN: kenjutsu means swordsmanship in Japanese)

          "Absolutely, Master Ancient," he replied calmly. His voice was a low whisper.

          "Then he has become more powerful than even I first thought. I can barely imagine how powerful he will become if he gains what he seeks. Keep a close eye on him. Alert the rest of your ninja to be on full alert," Ancient spoke.

          "_My _ninja? Master Ancient, you created the Blue Ninja! And our organization has remained a secret from the rest of 'The World' thanks to you!"

          "I did nothing," Ancient said. "I just told them to keep their original character images, but just change the color of their eyes and shirts to the blue color that matches my robes, so that I would know who they were. But I must admit, it is surprising that the System Administration has found out about us. After all this time, one would think that they would have found out!"

          Kenjutsu smiled behind his veil. "I shall alert of the Blue Ninja to watch carefully, Master Ancient."

          "Thank you, Kenjutsu. My best wishes go with you." 

          Kenjutsu inclined his head and gated out.

          "Ancient-sensei!" Elk said, running up to Wavemaster. "Ancient-sensei," he said, leaning over, breathing hard. "I…mastered…fire…spells."

          "You think you've mastered it, do you?" Ancient inquired, with a lifted eyebrow. "Then," he said, jumping off the rock, "try to defeat _my_ fire spells."

          "WHAT?!" 

          Ancient sighed and said, "How do you expect to master it if you can't even make your spells have equivalent strength to mine? Now get ready."

          Elk walked a distance away from his master, turned around, and got into a fighting stance.__

_          Ancient-sensei is truly the best. His power surpasses that of any Wavemaster in 'The World'. I'll just have try my best. _

          "Well?" Ancient inquired. "What are you waiting for?"

          Elk sighed, then raised his Fire Rod in front of him and focused.

          _Think of a tiny flame,_ Ancient had said. _Focus on that little light. Make it bigger and bigger and bigger. Then cut the flame into smaller lights, and make those lights bigger._

Elk's eyes snapped open. The multiple fireballs launched at his teacher in full force. At the same time, Ancient had launched one gigantic fireball in Elk's direction. 

          Soon, Elk's fireballs collided with Ancient's single gigantic fireball.

          Elk was focusing on that fireball. _It's too big! I can't crack through it! But he hasn't passed through my multiple fireballs, which is a good sign. I just need to strengthen them enough to hold him off._

Suddenly there was a surge of pressure against his body. __

_          Now he's taking the offensive! _Elk thought.  _If I can hold him off just a little bit longer, the two spells should cancel each other out._

And, soon enough the two spells did. Elk was leaning over, again, breathing hard. Ancient seemed as calm as ever.

          "You," Elk whispered, "were holding back, weren't you?"

          "Yes," Ancient replied. "Had I put any more pressure on your spell, I could've made you have a concussion. Nonetheless, you did very well. Now," he said then, "we'll continue this tomorrow. See you soon."

          "Bye!" Elk replied, watching his teacher exit the field.

          Ancient, however, did not log out. He instead went to the field 'Chosen Hopeless Nothingness'. He did not know why he thought that _he_ would be here. He had simply guessed. And (as was to be expected) he was right. At the top of a hill stood the black robed man, gazing out at something in the distance. Ancient silently walked up behind him, and said, "I thought that you never showed your back to anyone. At least the man I used to know didn't ever do that."

          The black robed man turned around sharply and glared at Ancient. 

          "It's you," he hissed. "What are you doing here? Still wanting me to accept my fate as a human being?"

          "No," he replied. "I have given up on you. But I have come to ask you, why did you trap Balmung in 'The World'?"

          "You should be thanking me," the black robed man spoke. "I did not kill him after all. And you know what happens when _I _kill someone in 'The World'."

          "Yes," he said. "When you kill someone in 'The World'…they will die on the outside too."

          "Yes," he said. And then he laughed maniacally. "Yes! That is just a portion of the power I have obtained these past few weeks!"

          "But you sacrificed the greatest gift that is given to everyone. You sacrificed your life, for this…this false-immortality. You left your body in the graveyard, and yet you let your mind still wander, in this realm of virtual reality. You ran away from the ultimate fate of all men: death. But, death comes for  all……Jonathan."

          "SHUT UP!" he roared.

          "So, you fear your own name now?"

          He snorted. "I have beaten death! I fear nothing!"

          "Death doesn't give up so easily, Jonathan. And death isn't the thing you should fear most. The thing you should fear most…is I, Jonathan."

          "Stop calling me that name!" he yelled. "Jonathan is now a rotting corpse! I am Zechran! And why should I fear you?"

          "Because, I have the power to defeat you. And you know that I can."

          "For now, you may be able to defeat me. For now. But not for much longer. Which brings up the question: why not just kill me now?"

          "Because, you now have complete control over this area. You have the tactical advantage. You can force me out if you are losing. When I kill you it will be on neutral ground."

          Zechran barred his teeth, and glared at Ancient. "I could attack you right now."

          "True," Ancient replied. "You can. But you know you will lose. And that, would damage your ego, horribly. Being beaten, on your own turf, when you started the fight."

          "Be gone," Zechran snapped, and Ancient gated out. Ancient did this willingly, he was not forced to do it by Zechran.

          "And so," Zechran whispered, "the day Ancient finally falls draws nearer. I can sense it. Your time is running out Ancient. Soon, the Successor shall be brought forth. Soon…"

          Cultural City Carmina Gadelica

          Ancient gated in to the large city, and looked at the buildings.

          _I'm running out of time!_ he thought. _At this rate-_his thought was cut short.

          "HEY!" Sera yelled at him. 

          _That girl, _the Wavemaster thought_, has remarkably well-developed lungs._

          "Yes?" he inquired. "If you're looking for Balmung, puppy-girl, I'm afraid I haven't seen him."

          "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

          "Did you? I just recall you saying that I was going to pay for saying that," he replied smoothly.

          Sera's teeth ground inside her mouth. "Orca's here too. You might want to go see him."

          "Thanks, lost puppy."

          "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Cultural City Carmina Gadelica: Outside Item Shop

          After a lot of heated discussions and about fifteen chase scenes, the two of them finally met up with Orca.

          "Well, what took you two? And what's wrong with you, Sera? You look like you just did the 2400 meter dash."

          "I….," she breathed, "did." And she collapsed.

          "Chase scene," Ancient replied smoothly.

          "Still didn't catch you?"

          "Nope."

          Orca chuckled to himself and said, "Well, what have you been up to? We haven't heard from you in a week."

          Ancient sighed and said, "There are some things that I need to tell you."

          "What things?" Sera asked with a creased brow.

          "Some very dangerous things. I'll tell you when we reach the Grunty Ranch. No one is over there right now."

          A deadly silence enveloped the group as they walked. Sera noticed that Ancient's eyes were filled with, was it worry…or pity?

          When they reached the Grunty Ranch, he began to explain. He started with this sentence: "It was Zechran, Orca."

          Orca's eyes widened to the size of golf balls, as Ancient explained the situation. Apparently this Zechran was the one who had trapped Balmung in 'The World' and had done some other pretty nasty stuff too. He'd shut down the field 'Chosen Hopeless Nothingness' and was creating a gigantic virus in it.

          "So this Zechran-guy is a hacker?" Sera asked.

          "He's not just any ordinary hacker," Orca replied. "He must be a better hacker than even Helba to do this kind of damage!"

          Sera's mouth dropped open. Helba, the legendary hacker, who had defied the System Administration since it's beginning, had a superior?

          "He's not some ordinary guy," Orca finished.

          "You don't know half of it," Ancient said. "He has powers that go beyond the boundaries of 'The World. Such as…when he kills someone in 'The World', that person dies in the real world, too."

          Orca and Sera in unison, "Impossible!"

          "Quite possible," Ancient replied. "You remember the Pluto's Kiss incident, and how seven people died, right?"

          "Yes, who wouldn't remember something like that?"

          "He's  harnessed the data that was left over from that virus and is quite capable of killing someone through this game."

          "We need to tell the System-" Sera began.

          "They won't help. They would be too afraid to fight against him."

          "Why's that?" she asked.

          "They're only human. They're naturally afraid for their own lives. They wouldn't do anything to fight him, even if we did tell them."

          "They could shut down the game for a while," she suggested.

          "That would give him all the time he needs to take over 'The World' and gain what he seeks."

          " 'What he seeks'?" Orca inquired.

          Ancient sighed and spoke, "_And when the Predecessor has fallen, there shall be a hole in the universe. And from this hole shall come forth the Successor. It shall have its ancestor's strength and power, but it shall not have a mind of its own. One who wields the Sphere shall be able to control it, for it shall be the heart of the Successor. _It's an excerpt from 'The Chronicles of Twilight'. There is some more to that paragraph, apparently, but I have not been able to find the rest."

"So he's after this _Sphere_-thingy right?" Sera asked then.

          "Yes," Ancient replied.

          "Any idea what this _Successor_ is?" Orca asked.

          "Not a clue."

          "So, we know who our enemy is, we know what he wants. We can't rely on the Sys. Admin. Is there anything else?"

          "Yes, actually," Ancient said. "He's dead, on the outside world."

          Both shot their heads at him. 

          "Now that is impossible," Orca said. "Check the entrance and exit logs, that the System Administration has, Orca. They will be completely blank. He did that, so that the System Administration wouldn't be able to see how long he stays in 'The World'. And, you might want to check up the name," he continued, examining his fingernails, "of Jonathan White."

          "Jonathan White?" Sera inquired, again.

          "That's his real name, isn't it?" Orca asked. 

          "Yes. You should be able to ask the System Administration for his character's name, correct?"

          "If its just his name, probably. I'll ask the for the character name of Jonathan White."

          "What if they ask for a reason?" Sera said.

          "Tell them," Ancient said, "that we have received some data that Jonathan White may be causing problems in 'The World' and you need to find his character's name. Also, if you need further proof, check through the internet to see if he's dead. You'll find that I'm right."

          "You'll make us do all this, just to prove that you're right?" Sera remarked.

          "Yep."

          "Then there's no reason to go looking. You gave us so many ways to prove you're point that we know you're right," Orca replied with a smile.

          "But, that takes all the fun out of it!" Ancient said.

          "Two seconds ago, you were all serious. Now, you're like a three-year-old! Man!" Sera exclaimed.

          Ancient returned to his serious mode and said, "You two give this information to Bal-"

          "No need," and Balmung swooped down from the sky and landed gracefully on the ground. "I heard it all."

          "BALMUNG!" Sera exclaimed. She suddenly goes all teary eyed and tears fall down her face (like in anime cartoons). "I was looking for you all day! Where were you?!" 

          "Trying to escape you, perhaps?" Ancient inquired.

          "OH, SHUT UP ANCIENT!"

          Orca chuckled.

          "Where is your student?" Balmung asked. "Yeah, where is Elk?" Orca and Sera asked simultaneously. 

          "More than likely, he logged out after the lesson."

          "Oh," the three said in unison. 

          "Well," Sera said, "tell him we said hi!"

          "Sure," Ancient said and nodded. "And one last thing. If you should see him, don't tell him anything that I've said about Jon-I mean Zechran, okay?"

          Balmung, Orca, and Sera nodded. 

          "But, why not? He also knows about my situation," Balmung asked with a puzzled frown.

          "He's too young, and too good a person, to die just yet," the Wavemaster replied.

          All three just stared at him for a while, then said, "Sure thing." Then, Ancient gated out.

          "He's really worried," Orca commented.

          "Can you blame him? This guy can kill people through a video game," Sera replied.

          "He is very dangerous. And. Much as I hate to admit it, he's right. We can't rely on the System Administration."

          "So what should we do?"

          "We can do nothing for the time being. We must simply wait, watch, and hope," Balmung replied to Sera.

          "Well, I'm going to go to bed. I need to sleep on this," Orca said with a yawn.

          "Me too," Sera replied. "Well, see you tomorrow, Balmung!"

          Balmung nodded to the two of them watching them log out.

          _What do I do now? Should I just fall asleep here? I mean, I don't need to, so what should I do? But, I am sure of this, to be able to return to reality, I will have to go through Zechran._     

Any suggestions, complaints, or comments that you have, please send them in! Also, if you think I should put in another character from the show or game, please tell me!  


End file.
